


Spite

by WhiteBAG



Category: Beyond Dimensions
Genre: Character Study, Developing Friendships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteBAG/pseuds/WhiteBAG
Summary: It's been a year since Nekor got stuck on B5. (Written for a friend, using her OCs.)





	Spite

**Author's Note:**

> The creator of Beyond Dimensions (spoks-illogical-art on tumblr) confirmed this fic to be canon :Dc

Chester woke up early, the sun was just rising up. He dressed up and walked downstairs, still yawning, to discover a definite lack of aliens on the couch. Strange. He knocked on the bathroom door, assuming Nekro's inside but he wasn't there either.

_ Ok, _ Chess thought,  _ where IS this guy? _

The house seemed awfully quiet. Maybe he was outside? Chester opened the front door and felt the morning breeze on his face. It was nice. He looked around and saw the alien sitting on the ground, on the nearby hill. Chess walked up to him.

"Nekro? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep." the alien didn't even look up at him, staring ahead. His voice sounded weird. Or at least weirder than his usual weird. "I think... today is the day... I mean..." he sighed and started over. "It's been a year since I got here."

"Oh." Chester hesitated, then sat down next to him, on the ground.

They listened to the birds chirping for a while. Nekor was holding a leaf in his hand. He must have picked it up from the garden. The sun was slowly travelling up the sky. Some trees in the forest rustled delicately.

"This entire time I've been telling myself: I hate this place. I have to go back." his voice was quieter than ever. "But now I... I kinda don't remember why." he looked at Chester to show him a rather grumpy grin. "And it's pissing me off."

Nekro loved to talk. He loved to talk about a lot of things but he  _ especially _ loved to talk about himself. And yet... now that Chester thought about it, he still knew very very little about him. He seemed to have a talent for avoiding speaking about things that actually mattered.

"Well, feelings can be complicated but I bet we can figure at least some of them out. Maybe you're just really homesick."

"Yeah, maybe." the alien scoffed.

"So what do you miss the most? You probably left your family there, huh?"

"No?"

"Oh." no family then. Alright. "I bet you had a lot of friends who  _ loved _ to listen to you."

"Not... really. I mean... I  _ had _ friends! Of course I had friends! I... At least... I think they were my friends."

"Were? So... What happened between you and them?"

"Many of them were murdered. Just the casualties."

"...oh."

Well, that was awkward. But Nekro didn't look mad or annoyed. He played around with the leaf in his hand, lost in his thoughts. Chester tried to think of something that Nekro would miss from his home planet.

"What about the weather? I've noticed you're having better moods when it's sunny outside. Let me guess... your planet had two suns! And you just really miss them!"

"No?" he looked at him, this time kind of upset.

"Hm... your planet had a much bigger sun-"

"No!" he yelled, making Chester shut off. He then continued to play around with his leaf. "You know..." he said after a while. "...when I first got here... That was the first time I've seen the sun for  _ years _ ."

They were sitting there, in silence. The crops were shifting slightly, moved by the breeze.

"...Nekro?"

"Hm."

"This all sounds... pretty sad. Did you had  _ anything _ there worth coming back to?"

He didn't answer.

"I am trying my best to understand you." Chester continued. "But I'm afraid I just... don't get it."

Nekro just kept playing with the leaf. There wasn't much left of it. Chester stood up, resignated, and started walking towards his house.

"I didn't have a choice." he heard.

"What?" Chess turned around.

"I thought I always had a choice. But... It wasn't my choice to be sent here. It was decided for me and there was nothing I could do. He just... did this to me, laughing. I'm pretty sure he was laughing. And the next thing I knew, I was already here! I didn't even get a warning, I had no chance to say goodbye. That was the last time I saw  _ everything I ever knew _ and I had no idea! But I think the worst part was... When I began to notice... that this new place wasn't at all so bad. It just... felt like a cruel joke to me. The sun was right there above my head. The rain was just water and not a toxic waste. The birds didn't attack me, not even once. There was no war. No meteors. And there was nobody to tell me what to do next. I had the power to do whatever the hell I wanted. I could do anything. Anything except for going back. And it was... scary."

He stopped and looked behind his shoulder to give Chester a warning glance.

"Don't you  _ dare _ tell anyone I said that."

"I won't tell anyone." Chester didn't understood most of it anyway. But he did understand enough.

"Good." Nekro looked at the crops again.

Chess thought about it for a moment. So... what happened was that Nekro was essentially written out of his own life, against his will. And thrown into the story he felt like he didn't fit into. Without a possibility to ever come back to his old life, no matter how awful it was.

"So the reason you want to go back... is out of spite."

"Heh. Seems so." the alien smirked.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I still don't get it even after I finally got it."

"And nobody was asking you to get it." he shrugged.

Silence.

"...Chester?"

"Yes?"

"...Thank you for actually listening."

"No problem."

The wind danced between the crops. It was a nice, sunny day.


End file.
